The Edit Mode Song
The Edit Mode Song (えでぃっともーどのうた Edit Mode no Uta) una canzone eseguita dal cast di Crypton Vocaloid che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend come DLC, scritto e prodotto da Lamaze-P. Si tratta di un tutorial per la funzione, Edit Mode, nel gioco. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata realizzata appositamente per la serie DIVA, commissionata da SEGA stessi. Nei giochi di Project DIVA, tuttavia, la versione utilizzata utilizza solo la voce di Miku. I testi che finiscono per questa canzone differiscono tra extend e F 2nd. Liriche Giapponese='だいすきなあなたのために リズムゲーム　エディットするの BPM MAXね ハート・ドキ・ドキ限界よ モジュール選んでね？ きっとかわいく動くから くるくる変わる表情は あなたのせいなの エディットモード♪ すべての場面で エディットモード♪ あなたの好みになりたいの エディットモード♪ ローアングルから覗かないのっ！！* 悪意を感じるモーションも* 恥ずかしいわ* ちゃんと踊らせてよろしくね♪*' フキゲンに見えちゃうのは　難易度が高すぎるから First Playは易しくね　いきなりHARDじゃMiss-Take ターゲット配置しろよ？　ピッタリ同時に押すからな どこを長押ししてるんだ？　チャンスタイムを勘違い エディットモード♪　連打ばかりじゃ エディットモード♪　恋もゲームも勝てないぜ エディットモード♪　何度も言うけどめちゃくちゃね こだわり過ぎてEXTREME かっこつけたように決めて　誤魔化すな！ 完成（Complete）を目指すには　Replayが大切なの Try & Error めげないで　いつかはきっと完成（Finish）辿りつくよ イメージは重要でしょ　伝えたいことブレないで いったいなにを撮ってるの？　カメラワークが自由すぎ （だから下から撮るなーッ！！） エディットモード♪　いつかはあなたと エディットモード♪　二人でMelodyを奏でよう♪ エディットモード♪　一緒に踏み出して夢を見て 歌に乗せて送るよ　言葉の想いが溢れて煌くの だいすきなあなたのために　リズムゲーム　エディットするの 素材も用意して　構図だってOK　だけどまだまだ物足りないから 全部伝えきれないくらいに　進化してくよ新たな光 だけどそのまえにセーブだな　忘れないように エディットモード♪　いつかはあなたと エディットモード♪　みんなでメロディを奏でよう♪ エディットモード♪　こんなに素敵なPV（プレゼント）^ 作ってくれてありがとう　これからもずっと^ 踊るからよろしくね♪^|-|Romaji=daisuki na anata no tame ni RHYTHM GAME EDIT suru no BPM MAX ne HEART-doki-doki genkai yo MODULE erande ne? kitto kawaiku ugoku kara kurukuru kawaru hyoujou wa anata no sei na no EDIT MODE♪ subete no bamen de EDIT MODE♪ anata no konomi ni naritai no EDIT MODE♪ LOW ANGLE kara nozokanai noo!! akui o kanjiru MOTION mo hazukashii wa chanto odorasete yoroshiku ne♪ fukigen ni miechau no wa nanido ga taka sugiru kara FIRST PLAY wa yasashiku ne ikinari HARD ja MISS-TAKE TARGET haichi shiro yo? pittari douji ni osu kara na doko o nagaoshi shiterun da? CHANCE TIME o kanchigai EDIT MODE♪ renda bakari ja EDIT MODE♪ koi mo GAME mo katenai ze EDIT MODE♪ nando mo iu kedo mechakucha ne kodawari sugite EXTREME kakko tsuketa you ni kimete gomakasu na! COMPLETE o mezasu ni wa REPLAY ga taisetsu na no TRY & ERROR megenai de itsuka wa kitto FINISH tadori tsuku yo IMAGE wa juuyou desho tsutaetai koto burenai de ittai nani o totteru no? CAMERA WORK ga jiyuu sugi (dakara shita kara toru naa!!) EDIT MODE♪ itsuka wa anata to EDIT MODE♪ futari de MELODY o kanadeyou♪ EDIT MODE♪ issho ni fumidashite yume o mite uta ni nosete okuru yo kotoba no omoi ga afurete kirameku no daisukina anata no tame ni RHYTHM GAME EDIT suru no sozai mo youi shite kouzu datte OK dakedo madamada monotarinai kara zenbu tsutae kirenai kurai ni shinka shiteku yo aratana hikari dakedo sono mae ni SAVE da na wasurenai you ni EDIT MODE♪ itsuka wa anata to EDIT MODE♪ minna de merodi o kanadeyou♪ EDIT MODE♪ konnani suteki na PRESENT tsukutte kurete arigatou korekara mo zutto odoru kara yoroshiku ne♪|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Since I like you and all I'll Edit this Rhythm Game for you! Beats Per Minute, to the MAX! My heartbeat is at its limit Pick any module, okay? Don't worry, it's sure to look cute And my ever-changing expressions Are all your fault! Edit Mode ♪ In every scene Edit Mode ♪ Any way you like it Edit Mode ♪ No low-angle shots now! And watch it with the animations! It's embarrassing! Just let me dance! Okay? ♪ * - Liriche fine nel Project DIVA F 2nd. ^ - Liriche fine nel Project DIVA extend. Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2011